Overcoat
by LupinlyEntities
Summary: Hermione sets out on a mission to win the heart of her Professor turned Colleague. How will she react when he surprises her? ! Adult Content ! one-shot.


A\N: Haha, I got bored, and decided to write you lovely readers some smut. :) Hope you like it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione rummaged through her wardrobe, attempting to find the rather _sexy_ peice of lingerie Ginny had bought her for Christmas last year. She had never had a purpose

to wear it before, Hermione was not one for seducing men. She had never had the confidence needed to pull something like this particular article of clothing off before, but she was

feeling especially determined this evening. She had a mission, and Hermione had always been one for a challenge. It was this challenge that gave her an adrenaline rush. She got

goosebumps just thinking about what she was going to attempt tonight, and how much she had longed for the day she would decide to be brave enough to do it.

Severus Snape had captured her interest the most the day she started teaching at the ancient school. Something about the man drew her in. Perhaps it was his mystery, or the fact that

he was so unapproachable. She didn't know, and that was her problem. She wanted to get to know him, to have an intellectual conversation with the man that had caught her eye so many times.

But he was just so intimidating! You could not walk up to the man without shaking in your boots, and this was one of the reasons she loved him so much. Severus was most certainly not the man

most women desired. He was neither attractive nor kind, he was cruel and battle scarred. But when he entered a room, he was radiating dominance. He was always in control, always the man

in charge, always the authority, and she absoloutly melted at the sight of him. She craved him, and tonight she would satisfy her craving.

They were now on a first name basis, being co-workers. That student-teacher boundary was no longer there, and they could now treat each other as equals. It was not strange for hermione to be calling on Severus at his private quarters, it was strange she was doing it at such a late hour. They _could_ have friendship, it was something that Hermione tried tirelessly to achieve, and something that Severus down right refused. He kept to himself, refusing to open up to anyone. Sure, they would share conversations at meals over the students and the lessons, but never anything personal. He never showed any interest in wanting to get to know her better, and this troubled her.

She kept digging until her hand felt the soft satin of the black spaghetti-strapped tank top, attatched to the pair of matching satin underwear. Hermione had not even bothered to try it on, and she was eager to see what she would look like. She slipped out of her teaching robes and into the soft, slippery garment. It wasn't an overly indecent piece of nightwear, it was actually quite innocent. There was no lace, no awkward cuts up the middle, just a satin shirt that happened to hug her curves in a very flattering way. Ginny had said the colour would go lovely with Hermione's creamy skin tone, and the red head had been correct. Hermione had never seen herself looking more attractive; there was no way he could resist her. She grinned.

Hermione pinned her hair up in a bun, and threw on a rather heavy and long overcoat. She couldn't show up in his room looking like this, she would need to hint him first. She slipped on her shoes, and headed for her fireplace, but just as she reached the pot containing her floo powder, the fireplace lit up in green flames, and there, standing in the ashes, was the object of her affection. Severus Snape. Hermione was too shocked to speak. Why was he in her private quarters? Why did he just show up like that? Hermione opened her mouth to attempt to ask these very questions, but he got there first. "Going somewhere, Hermione?" he whispered in his wonderful, silky tone.

Hermione finally found the words, and barely even choked them out. "I was actually on my way to see you, Severus." It was now or never. He was in her private quarters at eleven thirty in the evening, and he obviously had some reason for being there. Maybe he was thinking the same thing.."I needed to discuss something with you." She added.

"And what would be so urgent that you were going to call on me at eleven thirty?" He whispered again, leaving Hermione to melt under his intimidating gaze. He was radiating that authority again, making her knees buckle.

"I could ask you the same question." She whispered back, trying to sound as seductive as he was. He raised one perfect eyebrow at her, and smiled smugly.

"We'll just see then, won't we?" Severus said as he pulled out his onyx wand, and whispered Legilimens in the faintest of whipers. Hermione could feel the intrusion into her thoughts, and frankly, she didn't care in the slightest. He could rummage through her fantasies all he wanted, she hoped he got ideas.

| * |

Severus flashed through each one of this beautiful woman's thoughts, looking for the one he wanted. At last, he found it. he had never thought the Gryffindor to be so creative, and he adored her for it. He had gotten exactly what he wanted out of this little fantasy, and it backed up his theories. This young woman was almost as nearly as attracted to him as he was to her. How convenient. Severus smiled and lowered his wand, realeasing her thoughts from his head. She looked up at him with those intoxicating chocolate eyes, and he almost shoved her against the wall to thrust between her legs like she never would have imagined. But he controlled himself, he could be patient. He had been doing it for so long anyway.

Severus put one finger under her delicate, soft chin and tilted her face up so that he got a good view of her beautiful, full lips. Such beauty, such grace. "It seems we have been alike in our thoughts, Hermione." He whispered delicately into her ear, sending obvious shivers down her spine. He loved the affect he had on her, the ability to make such a headstrong woman practically surrender completely to him. He loved the power. She smiled one of her smiles that made him quiver everytime he saw it, and she moved her delicate hand to his chest. He felt like surrendering to her at her touch.

"You have no idea how much that pleases me." She whispered back to him. "Do you have any suggestions on how we should celebrate?"

"Only one." He gasped, and he crushed his lips down on her soft ones, moving one hand behind her head so he could undo the clasp holding up her magnificent hair. Once it was free, he tangled his hand in it, and placed the other on the small of her back, pulling her against his body. Knowing-but not caring- that she could feel his erection throbbing against her abdomen. He glided his tongue across her beautiful lips, requesting entry into her warm mouth. Eagerly parting her lips, he slid his tongue inside of her mouth and explored ever crevice and corner, as she was doing aswell. He moved his hands up and down her body, feeling and grasping every inch of her he could get. She began to unbutton his white dress shirt, and he did the same with her..trenchcoat? Severus chuckled against her lips as he untied the belt around her waste.

"Were you afraid to show up to my quarters in your underwear, Hermione?" he laughed. She blushed a bright crimson and bt her bottom lip that was now swelled from the kissing. She nodded her head and shook the overcoat from her shoulders, smirking at his reaction. She knew he would not be able to resist this outfit, and she undid the last button on his shirt, throwing it to the floor. She ran her fingertips up and down his toned chest, feeling every inch of it. Learning. His skin was pale, due to lack of exposure, and his chest had several white scars running up and down it. This had not turned her off in the slightest, they only made her even more aroused. She ran a finger tip down his stomach, tracing the thin line of black hair that dissapeared below his beltline. Hermione gasped as she felt his warm lips tickle against the pulcing point in her neck. He moved his hand up the inside of her top, drawing patterns on her stomach. Hermione only panted more at this, growing impatient to feel him inside of her.

"Patience, love.."He breathed into her ear as he grasped her by the hips and lifted her to the queen sized bed. He laid her down on top of it and moved the intoxicating blouse up her body and over her head. He threw the unnecessary garment to the floor, and marveled at the perfect shape of her creamy colored breasts. "You are so perfect.." He barely gasped, and ran his hands up her body to cup the perfect swells of flesh in his hands. He massaged her, and teased her nipples until they were standing upright, and she tangled a hand in his onyx hair. He kissed from her neck all the way down her stomach, until he reached the outline of her satin underwear. "_Please, Severus.."_ she whispered through her teeth, and he granted her. He slid the piece of fabric down her perfect legs, and began to massage her inner thigh. A drop of wetness seeped out of her folds, and he licked it away with his tongue, making her quiver.

Hermione had had enough of this insufferable teasing. She needed him now, and she sat bolt upright, grabbing him by the belt and yanking it through the loops. She undid his zipper as he burst into laughter at her sudden agressiveness. He cupped her face in his hands. "My wonderful Hermione." He said as she released his painful erection from the confines of the fabric. She smirked up at him and massaged his testicles. "Satisfied?" He grinned, and she nodded her head.

"Very." She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down on top of her. "Take me, Severus." She grasped his length and guided him to her opening, allowing him to take his plunge. He grinned. "With pleasure.." and with that, he thrust inside of her, hitting her inner walls and was rewarded with an erratic moan. This egged him on, and he grasped her shoulders, plunging into her again with another hard thrust. "_Severus.."_ she moaned, and he lowed his head to lick her erect nipple. "_ohhhh.."_ she moaned as she bit her lip.

"Don't hold back, love. Scream my name.." He commanded her, and she obeyed. Succumbing to his authority. "Severus!" she screamed, and he thrust into her harder.

"Louder."He commanded, and she did as she was told. "SEVERUS!" She moaned, and her thrust into her harder and faster, recieving even louder screams or pleasure.

"Tell me you're mine." he ordered.

"I'm Yours! All yours! Severus!" she moaned into his neck, and he hit her weak spot. "_OHHHHHHHH!" _ She screamed into him.

"Do you like that, love? Do you like it when I do that?" He did it again, even harded. Hermione arched up her back and clenched her fists in his hair.

"_YES! DO IT AGAIN!" _ She moaned into him. She dug her nails into his painfully into his back. This hadn't bothered him, the pleasure outweighed the pain by far.

"Scream to me that your mine, Hermione." He moaned into her shoulder, smothering her in love bites.

"_Oh Severus.. I'm yours, All yours.." _ She couldn't speak anymore, and neither could her, the pleasure was far too much. The two of them only moaned eachothers names until they reached their climax, at which point Severus collapsed onto Hermione, not regaining conciousness until the next morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A\N: Well there we have it. Review and tell me what you think :D


End file.
